


Toinen puoli

by teapertti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Katsokaa! Minä olen noussut takaisin elämään, kohonnut ylös hautaan vaipuvien joukosta.





	Toinen puoli

**Author's Note:**

> Käytän harvoin raapalemittaa, sillä käsittääkseni hyvässä raapaleessa pitäisi olla jotenkin selkeä rakenne. No, en nyt ihan niin sanoisi tästä tekstistä - pikemminkin raapalemitta saa tämän lyhyen ajatusvirtatekeleen vaikuttamaan jotenkin tarkoituksenmukaisemmalta...
> 
> Sanotaan jo tageissa, mutta todetaan vielä: sijoittuu Episodin 8:n aikaan tai jälkeiseen aikaan. Miten nyt kukin haluaa asian ajatella.

Katsokaa! Minä olen noussut takaisin elämään, kohonnut ylös hautaan vaipuvien joukosta. Sillä tiedetään, että ensimmäisinä kuolevat ne, jotka osaansa alistuvat. Minä olin joskus yksi heistä, säälittävä tapaus osana ikiaikaista systeemiä, mutta minä nousin. Aluksi se oli mestarini, joka minua kannatteli, mutta nyt seison omilla jaloillani ja näen oman tulevaisuuteni, loistavana kuin tuhoutuva taivaankappale. Ja niin siellä näen myös hänet, jota ilman en ole kokonainen. Hän katsoo minua universumin laidalta, katsoo vaikka en näkisi, ja minä katson takaisin.

Minä olen noussut; ikinä minä en horju. Hänen silmänsä ovat kirkkaat kuin jalokivet äitini kaulalla, sen äidin joka on minulle kuin kuollut ja jota en silti voi unohtaa. Ollessani lapsi äitini oli nopea suuttumaan ja nopea leppymään. Samoin olen nähnyt anteeksiannon sen naisen silmissä, ja samalla tavoin tiedän, että yksinäistä iltaa seuraa ilon täyttämä aamu. Hänen vihansa kestää vain hetken ja hänen kätensä ojentuu vielä minua kohden, jonain päivänä. Me nousemme muiden yläpuolelle kaksoisaurinkojen lailla, minä ja vertaiseni, me palamme ja sammumme ja meidän jälkeemme on vain pimeys.

Minä olen noussut. Nostamalla nostettu, naisen käteen takertunut. Sinä päivänä, kun tavoitan hänet jälleen, olen saava rauhan. Mutta ennen sitä on tehtävä se, johon edeltäjänikään ei pystynyt. On kurotettava, tartuttava toiseen puoleen, otettava se omakseen.


End file.
